Sleeping Curse
The Sleeping Curse is a curse on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Whoever is cursed by it falls into a death-like sleep, but that person can usually only fall under the Sleeping Curse if they do it willingly and - like any curse - it can only be broken by True Love's kiss. Ways to Curse Another Poisoned Apple The Poisoned Apple was an apple which had the Sleeping Curse injected into it. Regina used it to curse Snow White. It was later retrieved by Regina, who made it into an apple turnover in an attempt to curse Emma Swan. Instead, it cursed Henry, but the curse was broken by true love's kiss. Spinning Wheel David Nolan then used the spinning wheel to curse himself so that he could find Snow White in the Netherworld. Potion Pin One can dip a pin or needle in the Sleeping Curse potion and simply prick themselves, acting in the same way as the spinning wheel. This was the chosen method of cursing that Maleficent used on Aurora. Regina uses this to store a Sleeping Curse that she makes in order to use for herself, due to the pain and loss she feels about her adoptive son Henry, but Zelena Mills vanquishes it. Regina decides not to curse herself, motivated by having a new enemy to defeat — Zelena. This was also the way that Zelena placed Dorothy under the curse. Minor Sleeping Curse This is a less potent variant of the Sleeping Curse, and will put people to sleep, but they are expected to wake up later. However, those who have already been under the Sleeping Curse are immune to these spells. Maleficent used this lesser variant on the people in Snow White and Prince David's kingdom, and then the entirety of Storybrooke. Wielders *'Maleficent' *'Regina Mills' *'Zelena Mills' *'Evil Queen' Victims *'Snow White' *'Henry Mills' *'Briar Rose' *'Aurora' *'David Nolan' *'Residents of Storybrooke' *'Brennan Jones' *'Dorothy Gale' *'Belle French' *'Gideon Gold' Trivia *The Sleeping Curse is based on the curses from Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. *According to Maleficent, a single drop of Sleeping Curse mixed with seawater and toadstool creates a concoction that "takes the edge off". This is evident while she uses it, drugging her somewhat. *Like all other curses, the Sleeping Curse can be broken with true love's kiss. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E01:' "Pilot" *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" |-|Season 2= *'S2, E01:' "Broken" *'S2, E08:' "Into the Deep" *'S2, E09:' "The Miller's Daughter" *'S2, E14:' "Manhattan" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E02:' "Lost Girl" *'S3, E04:' "Nasty Habits" *'S3, E08:' "Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E13:' "Kansas" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter the Dragon" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" |-|Season 5= *'S5, E10:' "Broken Heart" *'S5, E18:' "Ruby Slippers" *'S5, E19:' "Sisters" *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" *'S6, E04:' "Strange Case" *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *'S6, E08:' "I'll Be Your Mirror" *'S6, E10:' "Wish You Were Here": *'S6, E11:' "Tougher Than the Rest" *'S6, E12:' "Murder Most Foul *'S6, E13:' "Ill-Boding Patterns" *'S6, E15:' "A Wondrous Place" *'S6, E17:' "Awake" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E21:' "Homecoming" Category:Curses Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White